Crash!
by GreeGreePro
Summary: When Sally gets into a horrible car crash and goes into the hospital, one of the two people who come to visit her hears her dreams. Drama, hopes, dreams and romance. RATED T because uses perv and fag and people think period is a bad word. LINUS/SALLY!


**Hi guys! :D I've really been liking writing some peanuts fics lately and thought this would be fun to write out how Sally's car accident happened. I'll get back onto my "What Jump Rope Starts" fic later :) **

**Linus: WHY DO WE HAVE TO DO THIS STORY?**

**Sally: Yeah, why?**

**Me: 'Cause it'll be one of my first drama fics. Or well, I think it IS my first drama fic…whatever, ENJOY!!**

**Sally: WAIT! Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Charlie: You ARE forgetting something! **

**Linus: OOO! OOOO! Can I do it?**

**Me: Sure, why not?**

**Linus: GreeGreePro does not own any characters or Peanuts and is in no way related to the creator!! :)**

**Me: Do you feel better NOW?**

**Linus: Yes, just a touch…**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Charlie Brown's POV**

I was in the middle of my college science class when I got a call. When they said it was related to Sally Brown, I was pretty mad at her. My anger soon dissolved when they told me that my sister had just been in a horrible car crash. What was even worse was that she wasn't healthy enough to call me herself. I rushed over to the hospital and saw my sister in the worst position I had ever seen her in. She had tubes attached to her and had her arms and legs in casts; I felt horrible and felt like I was going to cry just seeing my baby sister in that position. Sure, she got things mixed up a lot, but she knows those freakin' traffic signals! I couldn't believe I was just feeling angry at her a few moments before. I suddenly thought of how mad Linus would be if I didn't tell him that his girlfriend was in the hospital right now. I quickly pulled out a phone and called him as fast as I could.

"Hello?" He answered while I took a sigh of relief; he was on break!

"Hi, Linus," I sheepishly said.

"What's the matter, Charlie Brown?" Linus sensed my worry.

"Sally's in the hospital,"

I waited for him to respond, but there was no answer. I could hear all the other kids in the background, but Linus was acting as if he were dead! This worried me a little bit.

"W-What?" He asked as if he didn't believe me.

"Sally's in the hospital. She was in a horrible car accident. Hurry over here!" I explained.

"I'm coming," He yelled.

I heard Linus stuff the phone in his pocket then I heard him run. I guess he didn't turn the phone off. I turned my phone off and pulled up a chair. Looking at my little sister in this position, lemme tell ya, it's not a pretty sight when a child is in the hospital. We were going to send her to a children's hospital, but I thought it'd be easier on her and her body if I said she was eighteen. I was going to wait for Linus to get here so I could go home and get the laptop, tell the others, get some dinner, and then ask for pictures of the car. Just looking at Sally brought tears to my eyes. I don't think I'll ever be able to look at Sally with scars all over her body. When she gets out of this hospital, I'm asking what went wrong.

**Linus' POV**

Right after I got that call from Charlie Brown, I rushed to the office and told them I had to leave. They probably didn't ask why because I had tears rolling down my cheeks. I couldn't believe this was happening to my girlfriend. I grabbed me bag and ran right through the doors, slightly seeing a few people's stares, but I didn't care. I rushed right to the car and drove to my house. I knew I'd need something to keep me company and I'd need to tell my parents and siblings that I'd be gone at the hospitals for the days until Sally got better. ASAP, Rerun drew a card out for her and practically **forced** her to sign it, giving it to me. I grabbed the laptop and a picture of Sally and headed right for the car again. I went right to the hospital and asked for Sally's room. They gave me the number and I said a quick prayer before I entered her room. I took one look at her and tears started forming in my eyes all over again.

"Sally," I whispered, coming up to her bed.

"I'm so sorry," I pet her hair.

"Why are you sorry, Linus?" Charlie asked me.

"Because I wasn't there to help her,"

Charlie Brown gave me an understanding "mmm" and turned back to Sally. I think he was a little more broke than I was. He stood up and put his coat back on.

"Linus, I'm going to go get some food and the laptop," He said. "Have you spread the word around yet?"

"Yeah, I told Lucy and Rerun who should be spreading the word around right now," I explained, setting my head down on the bed next to Sally's waist.

"Ok; did you want anything?" He asked.

"Sure, I'll just take whatever you're going to get," I said.

"Alright, well I should be back in a while," He buttoned up his coat. "You sure you don't need anything else?"

"I'm sure," I said quietly.

The reason it wouldn't take very long would be because they didn't have parents anymore. Their parents died a while ago. No-one knows how, but it happened. My guess is murder. Anyway, back to Sally. When Charlie Brown left, I didn't really notice until at least ten minutes later. I was to busy looking at Sally. She was just lying there, not moving. I hate when I have to look at Sally when she's hurt. I slowly moved my hand across the bed and up to her weak arm, rubbing it leisurely back and forth. A tear escaped my eye and I sat up, looking at her face. She looked like a broken angel. She was just so hurt and beautiful all at once. It made a smiled on my face, but anger bubbled inside me.

"When you're all better, I'm doing whatever you want. Anything," I promised.

I stayed in that position for a long while. Almost until Charlie Brown came back, but I gave her a kiss and put up a bed on the chair and foot stool in the corner of the room. I set up my laptop on the desk that was by Sally's bed but straight across the room from Charlie Brown and mine's bed. I put up the picture of Sally I took from home on the desk next to my laptop. When I was done doing all of this, I sat back down on the floor, but this time I was kneeling and my head was up. I was looking at her with this loving face, but my eyes were starting to tear up again. I leaned in a kissed her, right on the mouth. It wasn't very long like our first kiss was and I was doing all the work, but just knowing that I got a chance to kiss her today made me happy. It took about three seconds and then right when I broke away from her, Charlie Brown came in.

"Did you just kiss her?" Charlie Brown asked.

"It's not my fault she's so freakin' attractive!" Linus said. "It's sort of my fault that I love her, though,"

"It's alright. I know how you feel. I love her to, Linus. We just have to fight through this together." Charlie Brown assured me.

"Thanks, Charlie Brown," I said.

"Now, would you like your food?" He asked, handing me some Asian styled wings. My guess is that he went to Wendy's.

"Sure," I took the wings from him. "Did you get any ranch?"

"Yea," He handed me the ranch dressing and I ate at the desk while he at the nightstand next to Sally.

We watched TV for a while, all until we started to get tired or they had to come in and do some stuff for Sally to feel better. Charlie Brown and I made up a schedule for seeing Sally each time. Charlie sees her in the mornings and I see her during the night. We agreed that if either one of us saw her wake up, we'd tell the other immediately. It was already about eleven o'clock and Charlie Brown kissed his sister on the forehead then went home.

"Take care of her, Linus," Charlie told me.

"Don't I always," I smiled at him.

"Yea, I know," He pet Sally's hair for a minute and then left.

"Bye, Linus, bye Sal,"

"Bye, Charlie Brown,"

Once Charlie Brown left, I bent down next to Sally and kissed her cheek. She wasn't awake, but I could still kiss her. She was very cold, weak, injured, and was still, didn't move the second I saw her when I came in. It was like she was dead, but I didn't want to think of that. I grabbed her cold hand and kissed her cheek. I did this until at least one AM. I couldn't believe I had done this all night. Sure, I believed I liked her enough to die for her, but I didn't think I kissed her cheek or held her hand that long. It felt more like it was ten minutes instead of two hours. Of course, time flies when you're having fun, right? But I really needed to go to bed. I reluctantly sauntered to the "bed" I had made earlier and pulled the covers on.

I was woken up by a disturbing sound and it sounded like someone was groaning…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**GASP! Cliff Hanger!!! **

**Sally: Aww, you stayed up with me?**

**Linus: *blushes* Uh, Well, well I, uh…**

**Sally: Isn't he the cutest thing?**

**Charlie Brown: **_**Sure…**_

**Me: YAY! Review! BTW, I hope you ppl liked it! Cause it took FOREVERRRRRRR (4 hours) JUST TO DO THIS!!!!!!!!!! Gahh!! Whatever. Anywayz, more LxS in ur future!!!**


End file.
